


Laurent Is Sassy

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Laurent doesn't let anyone tell him what to do. He doesn't take shit from anyone either. And yet there's still one person who can boss him around any day...Oneshot/drabble





	Laurent Is Sassy

Prince Laurent of Vere was, to say the least, pretty sassy. And that was putting it nicely. He'd been through some serious shit, so part of it could be expected, but then again at the same time he was extra.

"No law holds me," he announced to the world with a small smirk. "I am bound by no rules but my own."

The regent raised an eyebrow, but like usual, Laurent ignored him. He continued.

"I do what I please and I can talk my way out of everything. I cannot be changed, altered, or even persuaded--"

Damen sighed. "Don't do that."

"Fucking _hell,_ okay." Laurent huffed and pouted, crossing his arms, but he listened.

Only Damen could influence him.


End file.
